


Killer View

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [56]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: merthurfan12 asked: 14. first kiss, 15. shooting star Kon x Tim





	Killer View

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/181770445831/1415-kon-x-tim

Tim enjoys going on flights with Conner like how some people enjoy driving aimlessly, just enjoying the view, just like he and Conner are doing now, a few miles off shore of Mount Justice, just above the clouds.

Conner’s in a seated position with Tim on his lap, watching stars and the city lights sparkle.  

“See, I can be romantic when I want to be,” the half-Kryptonian grins at his beautiful bird, pulling him closer.

“Only when there’s a possibility that we’ll fall to our deaths,” Tim jokes back.

Conner rolls his eyes. He means to tell Tim he ruined the moment with his morbidity, but Tim and leans over and closes the space between them to give Conner their first kiss.

It’s quick, soft, and almost too sweet. Conner thinks it’s textbook romance novel and it kinda makes him giddy. Also he’s definitely getting Tim some strawberry Chapstick next time.

“Conner!”

Tim’s shriek catches Conner off guard and it is when he looks up that he rushes Tim away from their spot.

A bright, burning, blazing meteorite just fell past them, and they watch it break the clouds and disintegrate before crashing into the ocean with an enormous splash.

“Wow, a shooting star almost hit us,” Conner comments, mesmerized by the calming of the waves as the small rock sinks to the bottom of the sea.  

“Everything is always over the top with you,” says Tim dryly.

“Shooting stars are romantic!” argues Conner.

“Even when they’re about to kill us?”

“Hey, you gotta admit that was cool,”  


End file.
